Bella Thorne
Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne (born October 8, 1997) is an American teen actress, singer, model and dancer. She is best known for her role as Ruthy Spivey in the TV series My Own Worst Enemy, as Tancy Henrickson in the fourth season of Big Love and as CeCe Jones on the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up. She was also in the 2014 film Blended as Hilary "Larry", alongside Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler. Early life Bella Thorne was born on October 8, 1997, in Pembroke Pines, Florida, the daughter of Tamara and Delancey Reinaldo "Rey" Thorne. She is the youngest of four children; Kaili (born February 19, 1992), Danielle "Dani" (born January 19, 1993), and Remy (born December 22, 1995); all of whom are also actors. Her father was of Cuban descent, and Thorne has stated that she also has Italian and Irish ancestry. She enjoyed a career as a child model. Career 2003–09: Dirty Sexy Money and My Own Worst Enemy Thorne at the Variety's Power of Youth Event in 2010 Thorne's first film appearance was an uncredited role as a sidelines fan in the 2003 film Stuck on You. She has since appeared in film and television projects including Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Entourage, The O.C. (as a younger version of Taylor Townsend), the third-last episode of October Road (as Angela Ferilli, the pre-adolescence crush of the main characters; her older brother Remy also guest-starred in the same episode as a younger Eddie Latekka), and five episodes of Dirty Sexy Money (as Margaux Darling). In 2007 Thorne appeared as a young girl plagued by supernatural visions in The Seer. In 2008, Thorne starred alongside Christian Slater and Taylor Lautner in the short-lived drama series My Own Worst Enemy, for which she won a Young Artist's Award for her portrayal of the character Ruthy Spivey; Thorne described her Enemy casting as a major breakthrough as this was the first recurring role in her career. She then starred the web series Little Monk, which depicted characters from the series Monk as children. In 2009, she played the role of the vengeful antagonist in the horror film Forget Me Not.8 In addition, Thorne took on a supporting role in the family drama Raspberry Magic, the movie premiered at the Cinequest Film Festival9 and the San Francisco International Asian American Film Festival in 2010. 2010–12: Big Love and Shake It Up Thorne starring as co-star on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up, originally titled Dance, Dance Chicago. Thorne plays CeCe Jones, a dancer with heavy ambitions for a career in the spotlight despite having dyslexia. The show is a buddy comedy centered around a teen dance show (in a show-within-a-show format) co-starring Thorne and Zendaya. The multi-camera series began production in Hollywood, California, in July 2010 and premiered on November 7, 2010 on Disney Channel. While she had a substantial portfolio of work in television and film, Thorne had no experience in professional dancing before being cast. After signing onto the show in October 2009, she began taking three dance classes every night. In 2010, Thorne replaced Jolean Wejbe as Tancy ("Teenie") Henrickson, Bill and Barb's younger daughter in Season 4 of HBO's Big Love. Thorne's first single with Zendaya, Watch Me was released on June 21, reaching 86 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts. 9 on the US Top Heatseekers charts and earning RIAA: Gold. On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes. A 90-minute special episode "Made In Japan" aired August 17, 2012 as the season two finale. On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Shake It Up was renewed for a third season In 2012, Thorne was casted as Avalon Greene in the Disney Channel Original Movie Frenemies. "TTYLXOX" was released on March 6, reaching 97 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts. On March 30, 2013, it was confirmed by Hollywood Records via Twitter that Bella was officially signed to the record label. On July 25, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up will be canceled after the end of the third season. 2013–present: Films, book series and Call It Whatever On 23 April 2013, Thorne announced her debut album, Call It Whatever, which will consist of eleven songs. Thorne spoke about the album, saying "What fans can expect is it just to be very different from anyone, because I don’t like to be one of those artists where you can be like: 'Oh yeah, I know them from that song.’ All my songs are very different from each other. So I don’t want to be known as only one genre.” Thorne co-starred in the comedy Blended, along with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore; she played Sandler’s character's daughter. In 2014, Thorne will play Jamie, a disillusioned teenager intensely guarding a personal secret in the film Home Invasion. It was reported that Thorne had signed a new deal to write series of books, beginning with her first novel Autumn Falls, which is expected to come out in the summer of 2014. Thorne has now signed on along with Kyra Sedgwick as the leads in Manis Film's thriller Big Sky, Thorne plays Hazel. Thorne's debut single "Call It Whatever" was released as the album's lead single on May 14, with the official music premiering on Vevo on May 29. On July 30, it was revealed that Thorne will guest star in an episode of the fifteenth season of the hit CBS crime drama, CSI. Category:Bella Thorne